Ending
There are several endings to the series. The game and tv show have the same ending but also have alternate endings. These are the endings for the original endings and alternate endings. Original Ending They are at the Talt Hotel, where this takes place. Luis and Jeff are just going to kill Simon. When they finally reach Simon. Jeff gets stabbed, he tells Luis to go and he does. Luis finds Simon and gets knocked to the ground. While almost being killed, Jeff comes in and shoots Simon in the shoulder multiple times, Simon shoots Jeff, killing him. Meanwhile Simon turns around and sees that Luis is up. Luis then gets a wire from the ground and chokes Simon. He clips the end of the wire to the ground and sees Simon. Then pushes them down where the ground is glass. Simon is killed by being hanged and Luis jumps to the right side being saved, and smokes. Moments later he goes up to Jeff and takes his hat. He then goes to his car and drives off. Days later he goes to Jeff's father, and gives him his hat. Months later, Luis visits Hugo's grave. He sets his gun there, saying sorry for everything. Years later, an unknown group sends two men to kill Luis. Two men come out of a car and shoot Luis with a shotgun. There's a speech at the end, saying there all free (Luis, Hugo, Daniel, etc.) The newscaster announces that the "group" is finally done after all those years. The ending credits past and at the end it says, "Freedom" and a picture of a group. Alternate Ending This ending is a upcoming DLC in The Criminals: The Video Game, it is also an ending for The Criminals Series. There is also two different alternate endings. Alternate Ending Hugo and Luis are in the alley ready to meet Armando for the last time. Luis says it's to risky. Daniel already got killed by him. Hugo says it's okay. Here is the dialouge: Hugo: Luis it's going to be fine, don't worry. Luis: It's.. just that he screwed us over too many times. It's painful. Hugo: Here he comes. Armando: (Getting out of the car) Well, well, nice to see you guys. Hugo: Yeah, just get to the point what do you need? Armando: I need to get Simon and bring him to Panama. You guys will get money, don't worry. Hugo: What? No! I want to kill him! HE IS THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO GET KILLED! HE DID ALL OF THIS! '' ''Armando: Hugo! Calm down. I know he deserves to die but a guy in Panama wants him. Luis: For what? Armando: For questioning and torture. Hugo: NO FUCK YOU! Armando: I understand you want to get blood. I know, look there's money. Luis: How much? Armando: $20 million. '' ''Luis: Holy shit. Hugo we need the money. Hugo: I don't give a shit. I WANT TO KILL SIMON! Armando: HUGO IT'S 20 MILLION! THAT WILL GET YOU A HOME, THE LIFE! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING! Hugo: No, not after what Simon did. I need to shed blood. Armando: Hugo.. Alright we'll kill him. Hugo: We? What makes you think I'll trust you? Armando: Well I got his location, if that's what you need. Hugo: Fine, but I want to kill that bastard. They go to the Licoln Tower and find Simon. Hugo rushes after him and tackles him. Simon, trying to get away is put to the ground. Hugo tells Simon a few words and gets a gun aiming it at his head. Simon gets away and Hugo runs to him. Simon: Oh, look! YOU WANT TO KILL ME? Hugo: All this time you bastard. Simon: Come! COME! Hugo: (Runs to Simon) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Simon: (Looks at Hugo, and gets his hand) SHOOT ME! Hugo: (Presses the trigger) ''Fuck.. I.. I did it. ''The room goes dark and there's stars on the ground and multiple Simon's are coming towards Hugo with knives. '' ''Hugo: (Shoots the Simons) WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! Later on hugo finds Simon on top of a platform and goes up to him. Simon: NAIL ME TO THE FUCKING CROSS! LET ME BE REBORN! Hugo: (Rushes to Simon with a knife) Simon: (Grabs Hugo's arm) Hugo: (Slides the knife to the other hand and stabs Simon) Finally.. Simon: You.. you.. Hugo: I did it.. (Drops knife) I did it. Hugo then falls and sees Simon open his eyes, Hugo then wakes up in a room. Luis: Good, your awake. Hugo: Luis? Where am I? Why am I tied up? (Raises arms that are strapped to a chair) Luis: It's complete. Hugo: What is? Luis: The killing. Your done. Hugo: What? What the hell are you talking about? Luis: We need to trust you. Hugo: We? Luis: Hugo, remember Liza? Hugo: What about her. Luis: She's here. Hugo: No, no. Luis what are you doing?! Luis: I need to know if I can trust you. Hugo: What? LET ME SEE HER! Luis: Do what's right Hugo.. Hugo then finds himself in a room tied up and unties himself, there's a room ahead with a fiery light. Hugo walks in and has the knife that he killed Simon with. Hugo then sees that his in a fiery place and the floor is on fire. Hugo: What the fuck.. Luis: Hugo, I need to trust you. Hugo: What the hell? Liza: All you every wanted was to be together. I love you Hugo.. '' ''Hugo: LIZA? LIZA WHERE ARE YOU! Liza: I love you Hugo.. Remember our first date? Oh my god, that was amazing. Hugo: Liza? Please, where are you! Liza: I love you.. do the right thing Hugo Hugo: Liza. Luis: Hugo, I need you to be trusted. Hugo then walks up and drops the knife, he then walks up closer and sees the knife on a table, he picks it up and leaves the fiery room. Liza: Hugo- No. Please. (Sobs) '' Liza's arms are tied up and Hugo is pointing a knife to her neck. ''Liza: Please. Hugo. There are two different choices in this one, you either Save Liza or Trust Luis. You have to choose either one with a shocking surprise. Hugo: (Puts knife down and faces Luis) This fighting is over. No more. Luis: Hugo? We knew eachother ever since and you turn you back on me! FOR A BITCH! Hugo: She's not a bitch, you fuck! (Picks up knife and runs to Luis) Luis: Hugo, all this time you woulden't trust me. Hugo: I did, all this time until now! Why are you doing this?! Where the fuck is Armando? (Tries to stab Luis) Luis: His dead. I got the money and Simon's dead. It's done! We can go now! Just leave the bitch! We have money now! Hugo: No, Liza. She's more important than you motherfucker! (Stabs Luis in the stomach) Luis: Hugo.. Hugo: (Stabs Luis repeatedly) FUCK YOU! Luis: (Falls to the ground) Why.. Hugo: I'm sorry it had to come this way. (Turns away to Liza and drops knife) Liza: Hugo! Hugo: Come one. (Unties Liza) The ending features a speech by Hugo. Hugo: I've killed so many. So much revenge. I did it because I had to save you.. all of this. So much fucking blood. I'm a monster, but I know somewhere inside me, I'm stronger than this. Better than this. The credits show and in the background you can see Hugo and Liza going in a chopper. Hugo is holding the bag of money and they drive off, kissing. The credits than go by.